Cowboy Casanova
by AltruisticE
Summary: Alice never thought she would find love in a club, but she did have a feeling about it. Who is this devil in disguise who's a snake with blue eyes? Not really based on the song. One-shot. AH


**READ THIS»»» Hey guys, I got bored so I wrote this one shot. Happy Reading!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

* * *

**(I wanted this one shot is sort of, a little, not really based off Carrie Underwood's song, it didn't really fit the plot so the song is just mentioned and other stuff I can't describe well)**

_**APOV**_

"Girls, we're going out tonight!" I exclaimed in the living room of my apartment which I share with my two bestest friends in the world, Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. Bella groaned and Rose squealed.

"Alice, why today? It's sort of random," Bella whined from where she was sitting.

"Because I just have a gut feeling we should go to that new club down the block. So I won't take no for an answer." I said while crossing my arms.

"Yeah, come on, Bella. Stop being a party pooper." Rose said nudging her with her elbow. Bella gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it."

"Would you enjoy it if Edward came along?" I asked. Edward Cullen is Bella's freakishly hot boyfriend of two years. Her eyes lit up at my question then she grumbled.

"You know my weakness..."

"Everyone knows your weakness, hun." Rose said with an eye roll. She gasp. "Can I bring Emmett?" Emmett is her boyfriend of three years, and I have no doubt he is going to propose to her soon.

"Of course you can!" I said smiling. Yup, I'm the only one out of the three of us who is still single, but I know that I will find the one tonight at the club, I can feel it. "Alright, girls, we have exactly," I glanced at my watch, "five hours and twenty-nine minutes to get ready, so, chop chop, who wants to shower first," I looked at both of them pondering on who will go first, "Bella!" I pointed at her and she grudgly got off the couch and walked slowly to the bathroom. I started to get agrivated. "FASTER!!!" Her pace quickened immediatley and she closed the door. I smiled satisfied that my outburst frightened her.

**~*~**

Once everyone showered, including me, I told the girls to invite their boys to come with us. After the guys said they'll come, I dragged the girls to my recently extended walk in closet and searched to find where I put those dresses I bought yesterday. _Aha, yes!!_ I pulled out two beautiful dresses. I tossed the blue one to Bella and the red one to Rose. I went deeper in my closet to find mine. Once I found it, I set it on my bed and dragged the girls to our bathroom. Since Bella's hair was drier out of the three of us, I did her hair first and Rose helped. I curled it into loose curls and Rose pinned them back so that half fell down her back. I applied on natural makeup and some clear lip gloss. We turned her around so she faced the mirror.

"Ta da!! You look gorgeous!" I exclaimed. She stared at herself wide eyed and turned to us.

"You guys never fail to make me look good. Thank you."

"No problem... now go and change while I work on Rose." She walked to her room and I shut the bathroom door. Rose sat down in my beauty chair and I started to brush her hair. I straightened her golden locks so it looked as straight as a pin. I put some natural makeup on like I did for Bella and put on some blood red lipstick because it brings out her eyes. I turned her around for her to look herself in the mirror.

"Amazing! Thanks!"

"Your welcome! Now hurry and change. We're leaving at 8!" She rushed out of the bathroom and I shut the door. I ran a brush through my chin length hair and pulled out the staightener. I curled the ends a little so it framed my face. Once I looked statisfied with my hair, I moved on to my makeup. I went all natural and rubbed on some bubble gum pink lip gloss on. I placed a small silver bow in my hair and unplugged my straightener. I skipped merrily to my room.

I put on my purple dress that was laying on my bed. I rushed to my closet to retrieve my shoes and Rose and Bella's. I strapped on my three inch silver heels that wrapped around my ankles and walked out the door with the other two pairs in hand. They were waiting in the living room watching TV. The guys were there as well sitting next to them. I checked the clock to see that it was a quarter to seven-thirty. They saw me skip in and they greeted me.

"Hey Alice!" Edward said.

"Sup, Pix!" Emmett unnessesarily yelled which was right near Rose's ear. She slapped him in the back on the head.

"Jeez, Em, loud much?"

"Sorry, babe." He mumbled back. We all laughed.

"I got your shoes!" I exclaimed in a sing-song voice to the girls. Bella's were black two inch heels that had straps all over to match her black jewelry. Rose's were brown three inch heels that had one strap near the toes and two on the ankles to match her earring and nails. Bella stared wide eyed at her shoes. I walked up to her and handed her them. She refused to take them. _Figures..._ She opened her mouth to protest but I shoved them in her hands before she could say a single word. "Remember... I'm not taking no for an answer..." I reminded her.

"But Alice, those-" I cut her off.

"-go well with your outfit." I walked off to hand Rose her shoes.

**~*~**

We arrived at the club at exactly 8. The bouncer let us in and we headed for the bar. Emmett quickly order some shots and challenged Edward to who could drink the most.

"No, Emmett, I'm not planning on getting drunk tonight." He said. Emmett pouted and turned to Rose.

"Rosie-"

"Emmett, no." He grumbled something I didn't catch and drank a shot.

"Why don't you guys go and dance." I offered to them. Emmett's eyes lit up at this and dragged Rose to the dancefloor. Once they were in the middle he started to do the robot. Edward and Bella didn't leave yet.

"You sure? We don't want to leave you..." Bella said worried.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." They walked hand in hand to the dancefloor. I ordered a drink and started sipping it slowly. Then I saw _him_.

He leaned against the counter a few feet away from me, his face in the shadows. He peered through his cowboy hat and grinned at me. I took a step toward him. _Stop! He might be a rapist or something! _No, he's the one. He's the one I've been waiting for. He stepped forward as well. We walked like that until we met in the middle. I stared at his eyes which were a bright blue. A new song started playing but I didn't know what it was called.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leanin' up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's a devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life  
_  
"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said in a southern accent and stuck out his hand. I shook it excitedly.

"Alice Brandon." I stood on my toes and and whispered in his ear, "You kept me waiting a long time." He seemed surprised at what I said but answer quickly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." A smiled crossed my face as we stared at each other for who knows how long. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dancefloor. We danced to this song and talked about ourselves. I found out he was an an adventurer, he loves to explore new places. Every moment I spent with him felt like I could melt in his arms. He's a real charmer. _I mean, come on with that southern drawl, he could make old ladies fall in love with him._ He could probably get any girl if he wanted to. Another song came on which was slow but we didn't care. We only met probably thirty minutes ago and I feels like I knew him forever. We enjoyed the rest of the night living happily ever after... sure let's go with that.

**THE END**

* * *

**READ THIS»»» CORNY ENDING, I KNOW. I couldn't think of how to end it less corny. I'm still recovering from a writer's block so I will try to update my other stories soon. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!  
~AlruisticE~**


End file.
